The Ultimate Lego Race
The Ultimate Lego Race was released on December 18, 2009 Racers *Batman *Robin *Superman *The Villians (Irina Spalko, The Joker. and Lex Luthor) *Harry Potter *Darth Vader and a stormtrooper *Indiana Jones and Mutt Williams *Some dude named Dave Plot The film starts with the beginning part of Eye of the Tiger as it flashes through pictures of the racers at the starting line. Then the announcers, Phil Phillips and Jack Jackson (a gay couple) announce the sponcer (Women's Viagra, and the Recently Parolled Criminals Baby-sitting Service). They then say all the competitors' names. Not soon after the starting gun sounds and the race begins. Everyone was off to a good start, except for Robin, who is lagging behind because of his slow complex Robinmobile. Batman (at no suprise) has taken a quick lead. Indy and Mutt come in fast from the rear. Then Phil says, "Thats not the only thing that comes fast". ''Mutt (sitting in the back next to a big red button) asks Indy if he could push the big red button, but Indy says they're saving it for later. Then the Villians ram Indy. Then the announcers say that Batman is going to have trouble with his lead. Then Jack Lealizes that Phil isn't wearing any pants and Phillip says it just got stuffy. Next in the back, Superman rams Dave and uses his laser vision to kill him. Phil spills hot coffee in his lap and asks Jack to towel it up, with his mouth (hinting that he wants a Blowjob). Jack then goes for it, but before he gets all the way down a please stand by sign pops up. Jack says that was good coffee and Phil says it was rich and creamy, just how he likes it (which might have been a cum joke). Harry Potter is coming up close on Darth Vader, using a magic spell to kill him, but does it badly with Jack saying "Darn it, he's doing it all wrong. You're suppost to flick it, twist, not twist it, flick". Then Vader tells his trooper to turn the car aroud. The Trooper does and starts driving backwards while Vader force chokes Potter, decapitating him. The Villians some how ended up in 1st place, so Batman shot a missle at then which blew them up. Then, Indy told Mutt to push the big red button (which was described as a dickish move) and Indy and Mutt's increased speed sent them ramming into a fedora shop, which caused them to explode. Only a few yards back, Superman is flying over Batman. Superman was in 1st place, so to insult him, Batman says, "Hey, Superman. Guess what I did last night." Superman said, "What did you do, Batman?" Batman said, "Your mom!" Batman then laughed. Superman stated that was an impossibility because his mom died when he was a baby. Then Batman said he brought her back to life, had sex with her, and then killed her again. Superman threatens to kill him, but his car crashes into a movie theatre. Jack says he's still alive, but Phil says no because '''Twilight: New Moon '''was playing in that theatre. Now Batman and Darth Vader are neck and neck, while Robin is still close to the beginning of the race. Then they cut to a commercial. When it returns, Darth Vader and his clone are dead because the Batmobile crashed into it. However, the Batmobile was damaged and was moving very slowly, and now Batman and Robin are neck and neck. Phil bets his and Jack's entire life savings on Robin and just before Robin crosses the finish line, Batman crosses the finish line and wins the race. Jack greives at the loss of their savings when Phil says he really bet on Batman and now they're millionares. Jack then promises Phil a congradulatory make out session. As the credits roll, the song "The Final Countdown" plays. Cast Video The Ultimate Lego Race Sequel Forrest originally, around the end of the post production of Nightwing's Return had a script and an all ne''w set for The Ultimate Lego Race 2. He later during animation of New Sidekicks announced that he canceled The Ultimate Lego Race 2. He said that there will be one in later years just not at the current moment. Category:Lego Batman Category:Episodes